<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unnoticeable Ghost Town by MarionettePuppet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715796">The Unnoticeable Ghost Town</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet'>MarionettePuppet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Danny Phantom, Justice League - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amity Park (Danny Phantom), Amity Park Is Strange (Danny Phantom), BAMF Danny Fenton, BAMF Sam Manson, BAMF Tucker Foley, Casper High (Danny Phantom), Chatting &amp; Messaging, Danny Fenton Is So Done, Danny Phantom's Identity Is A Secret, Gen, Government cover up, Phantom Planet never happened, Vlad is also less of a dick in this fic, a listers know, amity just not giving a shit anymore, good a listers, justice league not taking notice of the ghost town, outsiders are rare, parents do not know, school assembly, updates may take time due to how many fics I have going, will add more tags later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity Park has been dealing with the ghost problem for four years now.<br/>Outsiders are rare and people have a habit of taking bets on how long they stay.<br/>But this one isn't leaving and somehow got the justice league to take notice of their local town hero Danny Phantom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How Long Until He Breaks?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Adding more to the dc crossovers of Danny Phantom that doesn't just make him the twin of Dick Grayson or make his whole family die and get him taken by the GIW.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was very rare for Casper High to get a guest speaker from out of town much less a worldwide celebrity. But somehow the school managed to get one this year and for it to be Bruce Wayne the billionaire, quite a few students were questioning which one of their teachers sold their soul for that to happen.</p><p> </p><p>To be fair the talk itself was boring, about how to manage finances, how to build a company and to keep it running. The students were more focused on the fact that an outsider looks like he had not been freaked out by the town yet so were taking bets to see how long another ghost attack happened and what his reaction would be.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, 40 minutes into the talk the ghost Cerberus crashed through the wall. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Students started running along with the teachers towards the nears exits while Danny Phantom the town hero flew through the door that students were running through, throwing Ecto Rays at the ghost while Sam and Tucker help Bruce get away from the fight.</p><p> </p><p>“What is that?” Bruce questioned as Sam and Tucker finally got him out of the gymnasium,</p><p>“Oh you know, the weekly ghost attack” responded Tucker which just got him a confused look,</p><p>“Tucker, the guy an outsider meaning..” Sam travelled off while Tucker realised what that meant, “he doesn’t know about the ghosts” Tucker continued which just made Sam facepalm.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce was confused he knew Amity Park was labelled America’s most hunted town but he had received no info that it held any kind of merit. What made him more concerned was how used to the so-called ‘ghost attacks’ the locals were especially the children.</p><p>At most, it seems the running away and scream would have looked normal to most but if you look closely you could see that it was acting, that they only did that in order to look normal in front of their guest so it was obvious that this has happened for years at this point.</p><p>The way the girl called him an outsider didn’t sit well with him at all but for he just had to focus on looking like a clueless idiot he was known as.</p><p> </p><p>“Ghosts are not real though” Bruce protested,</p><p>“Yeah tell that to the guys in white who hunted down the main ghost that’s protecting the town from other ghost and actively using ghost hunting weapons from the Fenton’s” Tucker muttered while type down a ghost report on his PDA,</p><p>“And the rest of the ghost while you’re at it” Sam continued heading back to the gymnasium after the sounds of fighting stopped. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Opening the doors, relieved Danny Phantom holding the Fenton Thermus with the lid being slammed quickly on.</p><p>“Oh hello students and outsider,” the hero said in a cheerful tone but it became more of a nervous tone when he noticed Bruce, “the ghost has been dealt with so you can resume whatever you were doing before”,</p><p>“I’m guessing you want us to inform the others” drawled Sam,</p><p>“If you don’t mind” replied the ghost boy in a sheepish tone, “I have to get Cerberus back before Pandora decides to come to get him back herself” and with that, he was gone. </p><p> </p><p>“Who was that?” asked Bruce in a demanding tone that was a lot harsher than intended,</p><p>“Danny Phantom, the ghost superhero that saves the town from the bad ghosts” sated Tucker with a face that looked like that he was questioning how much of an idiot Bruce Wayne actually was,</p><p>“Never heard of him” retorted Bruce,</p><p>“Most people think he’s a hoax made up by the town to bring more tourist” answered Sam,</p><p>“I’m betting that the guys in white are hiding what going on in Amity,” said Tucker walking out the hole in the wall and towards the car park,</p><p>“Probably” replied Sam.</p><p> </p><p>As the pair chatted, Bruce was compiling all the facts he had just been given. First thing was first, he was going to get Oracle to look in these guy in white while Bruce continued to look into the so-called town hero Danny Phantom. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Reaching the car park, he was greeted with Mr Lancer apologising for ‘leaving him but he explained that he was more focused on making sure the students got to safety’. Bruce was impressed with how honest the man was due to most normal just apologising while silently praying he didn’t demand that their boss firing him now. </p><p>Bruce told Mr Lancer that it was fine and he was saved by two students, pointing to the girl and boy that were chatting with a familiar-looking boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes Mr Foley and Mrs Manson, not surprising considering their habits of getting caught up in most ghost attacks” Mr Lancer responded,</p><p>“Really?” questioned Bruce raising an eyebrow the name Mason, he remembers that the heir to the Manson family was living in Amity Park, he just didn’t expect them to be in public school.</p><p>“Yes but no surprise with them being friend’s with the Fenton boy” muttered Mr Lancer,</p><p>“Fenton boy?” question Bruce again, he had a feeling that he was about to get a lot more information about what was going on in this town just from Mr Lance alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. He's Still Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Casper High Students discuss on what to do about the outsider who is asking a lot of questions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Long time no see huh</p><p>Discord Names (if you can think of better names comment down below)<br/>Valarie - Red<br/>Dash - Faster Player<br/>Paulina - Pink Ruler<br/>Kwan - Dumb But Cute<br/>Star - Too Bright<br/>Sam - PlantQueen<br/>Tucker - Robosexual<br/>Danny - Schrödinger's Teen</p><p>The whole class knowns due to a ghost attack on a camping trip which would have killed them without Danny stepping in even if his id was revealed. Let's just say things were discussed, promises were made (such as never tell my parents EVER) and a new friend group was born.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>UNSOLVED MYSTERY ON WHY WE'RE FRIENDS</strong>
</p><p><strong>Red:</strong> That Wayne guy is still here</p><p><strong>Faster Player:</strong> wait really?</p><p><strong>Red:</strong> Yeah and it doesn’t look like he’s leaving</p><p><strong>Pink Ruler:</strong> Didn’t you see him when we were in nasty burger dash</p><p><strong>Faster Player:</strong> Err nope</p><p><strong>Dumb But Cute:</strong> He was a bit more focused on food Paulina </p><p><strong>Faster Player:</strong> Hey it’s not my fault that I didn’t eat today</p><p><strong>Dumb But Cute:</strong> Don’t blame u dude</p><p><strong>Too Bright:</strong> I’m pretty sure that I saw the leftover sloppy joes eat a rat</p><p><strong>Pink Ruler:</strong> GROSS</p><p><strong>PlantQueen:</strong> Enough about the crappy meat you guys eat, what is Wayne doing?</p><p><strong>Red:</strong> Well he seems to be asking people about the ghost </p><p><strong>Red:</strong> Specifically Phantom</p><p><strong>Robosexual:</strong> Greaaat danny in trouble</p><p><strong>Dumb But Cute:</strong> We can’t automatically assume just because Wayne is asking about Phantom that Fenton is in trouble</p><p><strong>PlantQueen:</strong> Wayne holds a lot of power in multiple industries along with government and the Justice League meaning he could help the GIW </p><p><strong>Red:</strong> If that’s the case why hasn’t he help them before </p><p><strong>Robosexual:</strong> Because he most likely doesn’t know</p><p><strong>Too Bright:</strong> How is that possible?</p><p><strong>Pink Ruler:</strong> The ghost attacks are always on the news</p><p><strong>Faster Player:</strong> And I’ve posted tons of photos of Danny Phantom on my social media </p><p><strong>Robosexual:</strong> Because Amity Park been blocked by the internet </p><p><strong>Red:</strong> WHAAA</p><p><strong>Faster Player:</strong> WHAT THE HELL YA TALKING ABOUT NERD</p><p><strong>Robosexual:</strong> What i’m saying is that we can see the rest of the internet and anyone who lives in Amity Park can see your post but outside nothing it’s like we don’t exist online</p><p><strong>Dumb But Cute:</strong> But..</p><p><strong>Red:</strong> How is that possible</p><p><strong>PlantQueen:</strong> It’s the GIW most likely blocking any evidence so it doesn’t cause a panic or no one calls them out on hurting ghost even the innocent ones </p><p><strong>Robosexual:</strong> Especially with their plans with Danny</p><p><strong>Red:</strong> ?</p><p><strong>PlantQueen:</strong> The painful experiment ones</p><p><strong>Too Bright:</strong> Ohhh</p><p><strong>Faster Player:</strong> Oh shit!</p><p><strong>Red:</strong> We need him to keep quiet about this</p><p><strong>Dumb But Cute:</strong> No point now he most likely knows too much</p><p><strong>Schrödinger's Teen:</strong> What we need to do is keep telling him good deeds that I’ve done </p><p><strong>Schrödinger's Teen:</strong> Along with maybe express to him what the GIW have done and what they plan </p><p><strong>Robosexual:</strong> DANNY</p><p><strong>Red:</strong> PHANTOM</p><p><strong>Faster Player:</strong> FENTON</p><p><strong>Robosexual:</strong> Are you sure that he’ll listen dude? How do you know that he won’t agree with them</p><p><strong>Schrödinger's Teen:</strong> Well it’s like you said Tucker, he funds the justice league and I doubt they would agree with unethical experiments on a teenage superhero</p><p><strong>Red:</strong> Unethical</p><p><strong>Red:</strong> nice to see you use big words for a change Fenton, are you sure you know what that means</p><p><strong>Schrödinger's Teen:</strong> Yes I do actually</p><p><strong>Schrödinger's Teen:</strong> does everyone agree </p><p><strong>Faster Player:</strong> whatever you say Phantom</p><p><strong>Too Bright:</strong> Agreed</p><p><strong>Dumb But Cute:</strong> Agreed</p><p><strong>Red:</strong> I wouldn’t say I agree but it’s our best course of action</p><p><strong>Pink Ruler:</strong> I’ll inform the rest of the class of our plan</p><p><strong>Schrödinger's Teen:</strong> Right then see you tomorrow</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Danny you ok?” asked Jazz poking her head through the door,</p><p>“I want to say yes but I’m pretty sure you would see through that” sighed Danny leaning back on his desk chair, cracking his hands as he did so. </p><p>“You got that right” muttered Jazz as went over to sit on the bed, “So what’s the issue?”,</p><p>“Bruce Wayne is still here and asking questions” Danny stated bluntly spinning round to face his sister, </p><p>“And you’re worried that he’ll think that the justice league needs to come here” replied Jazz,</p><p>“No I’m fine with that” retorted Danny, “the thing is I’m worried that they’ll agree with the GIW, that I’m dangerous”,</p><p>“Danny, I seriously doubt-” Danny quickly cut her off, </p><p>“Batman doesn’t like metas and magic” he replied bluntly making Jazz sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Look I know you’re worried but most of the town likes you and I’m willing to bet they would probably fight the justice league to keep their protector, remember what happened the last time the guys in white showed up” respond Jazz both siblings wincing at the reminder.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Danny went to grab his phone from his bedside, “Fine but should probably warn Vlad about this”, </p><p>“You sure about that?” question Jazz,</p><p>“yeah even he’s not stupid enough to risk our secrets by playing stupid mind games when a high profile outsider is around” Danny muttered ringing Vlad and with a nod, Jazz left her brother to deal with there crazy ‘uncle’.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I've been gone a while huh, well not really gone more like focusing on other fics.<br/>I know this chapter isn't my best but I wanted to get another chapter out sooner rather than later because of this I may come back and edit this as I'm not fully happy with it.<br/>But look forward to the next chapter because it will be Bruce's POV again.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If any of you read my other fic, you probably realise that I have a few DC crossovers already.<br/>It due to my like of older superhero realising these teenage powerhouses are doing their job for them and I'm never really able to make a story with the avengers so I normally choose the justice league (I like the DC heroes better yo tbh). I also find them easier/more interesting to write.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>